gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul
RuPaul Andre Charles (born November 17, 1960) better known mononymously as RuPaul is an American actor, drag queen, model, author and recording artist who first became widely known in the 1990s when he appeared in a wide variety of television programs, films and music albums. Previously, he was a fixture of the Atlantic and New York City club scenes. Usually billed as RuPaul Charles, he has played men in a number of roles. RuPaul is noted among drag queens for his indifference toward gender-specific pronouns used to address him (both "he" and "she" have been deemed acceptable, as he has said: "You can call me he. You can call me she. You can call me Regis and Kathie Lee; I don't care! Just as long as you call me." He hosted a short-running talk show on VH1 and currently hosts the reality television show RuPaul's Drag Race. RuPaul is known for his hit song "Supermodel (You Better Work)". Biography 1960-92: Early life and career RuPaul was born in San Diego, California. His name was given to him by his mother, a Louisiana native. The "Ru" came from roux, an ingredient used in gumbo. RuPaul struggled as a musician and filmmaker in Atlanta, Georgia during the 1980s. He participated in underground cinema, helping to create the low-budget film Star Booty and an album by the same name. In Atlanta, RuPaul often performed at the Celebrity Club managed by Larry Tee) as a bar dancer or with his band, Wee Wee Pole. RuPaul also performed as a backup singer to Glen Meadmore along with drag queen Vaginal Davis. RuPaul's first prominent national exposure came in 1989 with an extra role dancing video for "Love Shack" by the B-52's. In the early 1990s, RuPaul worked at the Georgia club scene and was known by his full name. Initially participating in genderf**k style-performances, RuPaul performed solo and in collaboration with other bands at several New York nightclubs, most notably the Pyramid Club. He played opposite New York City drag performer, Mona Foote (Nashom Benjamin) in the one act Sci-Fi parody "My Pet Homo" written and directed by Jon Michael Johnson for Cooper Square Productions. He appeared for many years at the annual Wigstock drag festival and appeared in the documentary Wigstock: The Movie. In the 1990s, RuPaul was known in the UK for his appearance on the Channel 4 series Manhattan Cable; a weekly series produced by World of Wonder and presented by American Laurie Pike about New York's wild and wacky public-access television system. 1993-97: Supermodel of the World, Foxy Lady, and Ho Ho Ho In 1993, RuPaul recorded dance/house albums which included Supermodel of the World. They were released through the rap label Tommy Boy, spawning the dance track hit "Supermodel (You Better Work)". The music video was an unexpected success on MTV channels as grunge and gangsta rap were popular at the time. The song peaked at #45 on the BillBoard Hot 100. It further charted on the UK Singles Chart, peaking on the top 40 at #39. The song found the most success peaking at number 2 on the U.S. dance music charts (known as the BillBoard Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart). Airplay, heavy rotation of the music video on the MTV network and television appearances on popular programs like The Arsenio Hall Show popularized the song. His next two singles "Back to My Roots" and "A Shady Shade (Now Prance)" both went #1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart and furthered his campy persona. Between them, House of Love was released without a video. It failed to place on any U.S. charts, despite rising to #68 on the UK Singles Chart. RuPaul caused a controversy at the 1993 MTV Video Music Awards when he presented an award with actor Milton Berle, who performed a different type of drag early in his career. The two had conflicts back-stage, and when Berle touched RuPaul's false breasts, RuPaul ad-libbed the line "So you used to wear gown, now you're wearing diapers". A surprised Berle replied, "Oh, we're going to ad-lib? I'll check my brain and well star even". The press portrayed an exchange as a crack in the "love everyone" message RuPaul presented, and as a young newcomer treating a legend poorly. RuPaul would later describe the situation in his autobiography, describing Berle's behavior backstage as sexually inappropriate and rude. He did regret the situation saying: "Of course, what I should have done backstage is told him "Get your dirty hands off of me, you motherf**ker!, and then gone out there and been Miss Black America". That same year would also mark his biggest hit on the UK Singles Chart, a remake of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Elton John, which went to number seven. It was around this time that RuPaul co-hosted the BRIT Awards in London, also with Elton John. RuPaul was signed to a modeling contract for MAC Cosmetics, making him the first drag queen supermodel. Various Billboards features him in full drag, often with the text "I am the MAC girl". He also released his autobiography "Lettin' It All Hang Out". He promoted the book in part with a 1995 guest appearance on ABC's All My Children, in a storyline that put it on the set of Erica Kane's talk show The Cutting Edge. The next year he landed a talk show of his own on VH1, The RuPaul Show, interviewing celebrity guests and musical acts: Diana Ross, Nirvana, Duran Duran, Pat Benatar, Mary J Blige, Bea Arthur, Dionne Warwick, Cyndi Lauper, Beenie Man, Pete Burns, Bow Wow Wow and the Backstreet Boys were notable guests. His co-hosts was Michelle Visgae with whom he also co-hosted on WKTU radio. On one episode, RuPaul featured guests Chi Chi LaRue and Tom Chase speaking about the gay porn industry. Later in the year he released his second album "Foxy Lady", this time o the L.A. based Rhino Records label. Despite his growing celebrity, he failed to chart within the Billboard 200. However, the first single "Snapshot" found success in the dance market went to number four on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. It also enjoyed limited mainstream success, charting at number 95 on the Billboard Hot 100 (which was his second and only other Hot 100 entry to date). The second single "Little Bit of Love" only charted at number 28 on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. The album featured covers of a 1981 Diana Ross song "Work That Body", co-written by Paul Jabara and "If You were a Woman and I Was a Man", originally recorded by Bonnie Tyler. Because of his strong fan base with the gay community, RuPaul has performed at gay pride events and numerous gay clubs. During this time, RuPaul helped launched the return of WKTU radio in New York City and would serve as host (with Michelle Visage) of the morning show until 1998. In 1997, he released his third album, a Christmas album entitled Ho, Ho, Ho. He has guest appearance in many films, including both Brady Bunch movies, in which he played Jan's female guidance counselor. In 1997, RuPaul teamed with Martha Wash to remake the classic disco anthem, "It's Raining Men". The song was included on the 1998 compilation CD RuPaul's Go Go Box Classics, which was a collection of some of his favorite dance songs by other artist; this would be his third and final release by Rhino Records and a major record label. It was during this time that he appeared in Webex TV commercials and magazine ads. In 2002, he recorded with Brigitte Nielsen (credited as Gitta) the Eurodance track " You're No Lady". 2004-07 Red Hot, Reworked, and Starrbooty In 2004, RuPaul released his fourth album, Red Hot on his own RuCo Inc. label. It received some dance radio and club play, but very little press coverage. On his blog, RuPual discussed how he felt betrayed by the entertainment industry, particularly the gay press. In one incident, it was noted that in the magazine Entertainment Weekly refused to review the album, instead asking him to make a comedic contribution to a fashion article. He likened to experience to "a black person being invited to a party, but only if they'll serve." Despite his apparent dissatisfaction with the release, Red Hot showed RuPaul returning to the top of the dance charts in the US with the lead off single "Looking Good, Feeling Gorgeous" hitting number two on the dance chart. The second "WorkOut" peaked at number five. The third and final single from the album "People are People" a duet with Tom Trujillo peaked at number 10. The album itself only charted on the Top Electronic Albums chart, where it hit number nine. When asked about this in an interview, RuPaul said, "Well, betrayed might be the wrong word. 'Betrayed' alludes to the idea that there was some kind of a promise made to me, and their never was. More so, I was disappointment. I don't feel like it was a betrayal. Nobody promises anything in show business and you understand that from day one. But, I don't know what happened. It seemed I couldn't get press on my album unless I was willing to play into the role that the mainstream press has assigned to gay people which is as servants to straight ideals". On June 13, 2006, RuPaul released ReWorked, his first remake album and fifth album overall. It featured reworked versions of his songs from his back catalog, as well as new recordings. The only single released from the album is a re-recording of "Supermodel (You Better Work)", reaching number 21 on the U.S. dance chart, June 20, 2007 saw the released of Starrbooty (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) in the United States. The single "Call Me Starrbooty" was digitally released in 2007. The album contained new tracks from the singer as well as interludes with dialogue from the movie. The film was released on DVD in October 2007. 2008-10: RuPaul's Drag Race and Champion In mid-2008, RuPaul began producing RuPaul's Drag Race, a reality competition game opera which aired on Logo in February 2009. The premise of the program has several drag queens compete to be selected by RuPaul and a pane of celebrity judges as "America's Next Drag Superstar". The first season winner was BeBe Zahara Benet, and runner-up Nina Flowers was chosen by fans as "Miss Congeniality" through voting via the show's official website. In publicity preparation for the new show, RuPaul made appearances as a guest on several other shows in 2008 including as a guest judge on episode 6 on season 5 of Project Runway and a guest chef on Paula's Party. In March 2009, RuPaul released the album "Champion". The album peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums as well as number 26 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers chart. It features the dance singles "Cover Girl" and "Jealous of My Boogie" both anthems from the reality show RuPaul's Drag Race Logo's second annual NewNowNext Awards in 2009 were hosted by RuPaul. There he performed "Jealous of my Boogie" (Gomi & RasJek Edit) In March 2010, RuPaul released his second remix album, Drag Race. The album feature remixes of songs from the 2009 album "Champion". 2011-13 Glamazon, make-up and perfume line In April 2011, coinciding with the finale of season 3 of RuPaul's Drag Race, RuPaul's released his fifth studio album Glamazon produced by Revolucian, who previously worked with RuPaul on his album "Champion". The album charted on the Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums chart and the Billboard Top Heatseekers chart at #11 and #8 respectively. In July 2011, RuPaul released another remix EP entitled "SuperGlam DQ", which features remixes of tracks from "Glamazon", remixes of the Drag U theme song and a new song "Sexy Drag Queen". Starting in June 2011, the second season of RuPaul's Drag U aired. in late 2011, promotions for season 4 of Drag Race began RuPaul made appearances on The Rosie Show and The Chew and also attended a Drag Race NY premiere party at Patricia Field's store in New York. Season 4 of RuPaul's Drag Race premiered on Logo on January 30, 2012, with RuPaul returning as the main host and judge. After season 4 ended, TV.com declared that it was the best reality TV show on television. In the fall of 2012, the spin-off RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race premiered after a large fan demand. The show featured past contestants of the previous four season to compete. Season 5 of RuPaul's Drag Race premired on January 28, 2013, with a 90-minute special and RuPaul returning as main host and judge. On April 30, 2013, RuPaul released a single "Lick It Lollipop" featuring Lady Bunny, who RuPaul previously collaborated with on Champion. On October 25, 2013, RuPaul reported via Twitter that the new album will be released in January 2014. In the fall of 2013, RuPaul joined forces with cosmetics manufacturers Colorevolution to launch his debut make-up line featuring ultra-rich pigment cosmetics and beauty collection. Released alongside the line with a unisex perfumed entitled "Glamazon". Talking to World of Wonder, RuPaul said: "Glamazon is for women and men of all ages and preferences who share one thing in common: They are not afraid to be fierce. For me, glamour should be accessible to all, and I am committed to helping the world look and smell more beautiful." The line was exclusively sold on the Colorevolution website in various gift sets. 2014-present Born Naked RuPaul and Revolucian had both confirmed through their Twitter and Instagram accounts that they have been working on an upcoming sixth studio album. "Born Naked" was released on February 24, 2014 to coincide with the premiere of the 6th season of RuPaul's Drag Race. Prior to the premiere, an album of RuPaul's cover songs performed by the Season 6 cast was released on January 28, 2014. The cover album is titled RuPaul's Presents The CoverGurlz and contained RuPaul's songs from 2009-2013. To further promote the Drag Race season premiere, RuPaul (representing Logo TV and parent company Viacom) was chosen to ring the NASDAQ closing bell on February 24, 2014. The week of its release, Born Naked reached number one on the iTunes dance album chart. The following week it placed at number 4 on the US Billboard dance chart and number 85 on the Billboard 200 chart. In a profile by The New York Times it was revealed that RuPaul is currently working on a porcelain statue of his likeness. Bibliography *Lettin' It All Hang Out *Workin' It! RuPaul's Guide to Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Style is the second book written by drag queen and self-professed "Supermodel of the world" RuPaul. The booj provides tips on fashion, beauty, style and confidence for girls and boys straight and gay. With photos by Mathu Andersen from the 2nd season of Rupaul's Drag Race titled as Workin' It!. It contains insights into makeup, clothing choices and the illusion of drag. It also shared RuPaul's philosophy on style and attitude. Shows hosted RuPaul's Drag Race RuPaul's Drag U RuPaul's Drag Race: Untucked! RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Skin Wars: Fresh Paint Gay for Play Game Show Starring RuPaul Shows appeared Hollywood Squares Weakest Link Project Runway Skin Wars The World's Best Links Official Website Official Twitter page Official Facebook page Official MySpace Page Category:Hosts Category:Judges Category:Contestants Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1960 Births